Dragan/Quotes
Calling Crewmates *''"Hey, !"'' * "!" * "Follow me!" * "Follow me now!" * "Come with me." * "On me, now!" * "This is the way!" * "Follow!" Completing a Heist * "Let's get out of here" * "We sure fucked up this place, in a good way!" * "We got away, and we got some shit with us too, huh?" * "I can't believe we made it out, crazy!" * "We are on a roll, motherfuckers!" * "Let's go fucking crazy." * "We kicked ass, we took names!" * "Inside here, come on, run, run!" * "Fuck, that was a rush." * "Not much finesse, but lot of bang!" * "Shit, that was insane!" * "Jebem vaš…!" (Fuck your…!) Using Inspire Skill * "Get off the ground!" * "Get back up and fight!" * "Get off your ass!" * "The pain is only in your mind!" * "You can do it!" * "Get up already!" * "Get up and walk it off!" * "Get up!" * "You, get up!" * "Fight now, sleep later!" * "Don't lie around!" * "No time for a nap!" Hasten * "Go faster!" * "Come on, run, run!" * "Run!" * "Hurry up!" * "Faster, faster!" * "Step it up!" Special Enemies Bulldozer * "Bulldozer!" * "Fucking dozer!" * "Dozer!" * "Big guy coming!" * "Dozer motherfucker!" * "Dozer spotted!" * "Got a dozer here!" * "Dozer right here!" Killing Bulldozers * "Guys - dozer killed!" * "Dozer out!" * "Croatian Nema više dozer!" (Dozer is no more!) * "I killed the dozer!" * "Got the dozer!" * "Big guy down." Tasers * "Taser!" * "Taser-stay back!" * "Look out, Taser!" * "Taser motherfucker!" * "Oh, it's a Taser!" * "Hey! Don't let the Taser get near!" * "That's a taser!" Killing Tasers * "Pogin'o Taser!" (killed the Taser) * "Uništio sam Taser!" (Destroyed the Taser!) * "I put down the Taser!" * "Killed the Taser!" * "Taser whacked!" Shields * "Jebeni shield!" (Fucking Shield!) * "Shield inbound!" * "Spotted a Shield!" * "Shield!" * "It's a shield!" * "Got a shield over here!" * "We got a shield!" * "It's a damn shield!" Killing Shields * "Got the shield!" * "Shield killed!" * "Shield down." * "Killed the shield!" * "We got the shield!" * "Cut down the shield!" * "Shield out!" * "One less shield, yeah!" * "Razbio se Shield!" (Smashed the Shield!) Cloakers * "Cloaker!" * "Fucking Cloaker!" * "That's a cloaker!" * "Cloaker sneaking up!" * "Cloaker coming!" * "Cloaker mother fuck!" Killing Cloakers * "Cloaker killed!" * "Cloaker down." * "Cloaker dead!" * "Cloaker out!" * "Cloaker eleminated! Ja idem ah!" (Cloaker eliminated! I'm on a roll!) Sniper * "Sniper!" * "A sniper!" * "Sniper there!" * "Take cover - sniper!" Killing Snipers * "Jebeni Snajper, nema više!" (Fucking Sniper is no more) * "Sniper down!" * "Sniper dead!" * "Yeah, sniper down." * "Got the sniper!" * "Got sniper dead!" SWAT Van Turret * "SWAT Turret!" * "Oh shit! Turret!" * "They moved in a turret!" Dominating Guards and Other Law Enforcement * "Drop it!" * "Hands up motherfucker!" * "Hands where I can see 'em, motherfucker!" * "Kneel!" * ''"Cuff yourself!" * "And sit down!" * "Cuffs!" * "Now, cuff yourself!" * "Put on your cuffs!" * "Bracelets!" * "Cuffs on!" * "Hey, motherfucker! Put 'em up!" Civilians * "Stay!" * "Down" * "Get down!" * "Stay still" * "Now, down!" * "On the ground!" * "Don't show guts or you will show guts!" * "Stay down and we be great friends, huh?" * "Look at the floor!" * "Don't you get up, I'll fucking kill you!" * "Do not make me interest in you." * "Stay put!" * "Don't be a witness, you will be steamrolled." * "Get up, and I kill you!" * "Like a lame donkey!" * "Smart man, stay down. Smart man, stay alive. You smart?" * "Don't fucking move!" * "Hands off the mobile telephones." * "Stay down, or I terminate your contract." * "Lay down!" * "Don't move!" * "Stay down and think happy things, like meatsandwich." * "Stay down and stay put!" * "Easy now, easy!" * "Sorry for English, you know, but get down or I kill you!" * "Ej, slušaj! (Listen here!) I have no problem putting hole in your brain, stay down!" * "Anyone gets off the ground gets capped in the ass." * "Don't make me say it again." * "Get down or get killed!" * "How do you Yankees say ... chill out? Well chill out or I fucking cut you in four!" * "Face down!" * "Move and I will cut your nose and shove it up you ass so you can smell your own poop!" * "Everyone stay down and stay quiet!" * "Keep relaxing, we having a good time!" * "Close your eyes, go to happy place." * "Faces to ground!" * "Bottoms to sky, yeah?" * "Stay on the ground, or I find a well and throw you in!" * "Bellies on the ground - now!" * "Stay still or be dead. Is a choice, huh?" * "Stay still, or I repaint the floor red, with a hint of brain!" * "Play dead, or this stops being a game!" * "Stay still, Yankees!" * "Be nice to Dragan, huh? Stay down, Dragan like you." Masking Up * "Let's do what we came for..." * "Let's do this, and let's do it well." * "Let's bite more than we can chew..." * "Let's do this, people." * "Let's get to it..." * "Locked and loaded." * "Time for action." * "Let's hit it!" * "Yeah, let's go crazy, huh?" * ""Idemo ludo." (Let's go crazy.) * "'Ajde da uradimo ovo, zato smo došli..." (Let's do this, it's why we came here...) * "'Ajde da uradimo ovo, i to dobro." (Let's do this, and do it well.) Breaking Stealth * "Alright now. This is getting interesti-ing!" * "Enough of this sneaking shit!" * "Let's go fucking crazy! Da vam pokažem, kako ubijamo u Hrvatskoj!" (Let me show you how we kill in Croatia!) Pager Responses * "The radio is near my crotch ... my boner pressed the button, not me." * "Hello, hello, hey. These shitty Russian radios never work. Fucking junk..." * "I was calling my mom ... thought this was my phone ... silly me." * "I thought I heard something too ... it wasn't you?" * "Sorry, man. Wrong button." * "We are okay, control. Nothing to worry about here." * "Sorry, control. I uh ... I fell asleep on the button." * "Apologies, control. Nothing to report." * "Sorry, control. I think the batteries are dying." * "Hello ... is it me you, looking for? Over." * "We are all fine here, control. How about you?" * "I thought I saw a burglar, but it was just a burger. The spelling confused me." * "Are you sure the call came from here?" * "I thought I saw a robber, but it was a jogger ... they rhyme, so I was confused." * "Everything is cool, maybe your speaker is making things up." * "Thanks for caring, but nothing is going on here." * "Everything is okay, control. I just sneezed right into the radio." * "Yeah, I was wondering ... what does a fox say?" * "Nothing to worry about here. Keep controlling, control." * "We all good here, thanks for calling." * "I just tested how hard I could press this button. I think my radio broke." * "I was changing batteries in my radio ... maybe it was that." * "Sorry, all is fine. I'm just hungry. You know my stomach is screaming." * "Hey, sorry, everything is 'kay. Thanks for caring." * "I just called to say ... I love you. Over." * "It's fine, control. I'm new to this." * "Halo halo Hrvatska... Hrvatska Banda.... Radio Hrvatska Beograd..." (Hello Hello Croatia.... Croatian Gang.... Radio Croatia Belgrade....) * "Everything is fine here, understand? Fine..." * "Quiet as a grave here, now let me go back to sleep." * "It's okay, control, I was just fooling around." * "Everything's under control, control." * "Everything is great, just great." * "Everything is fine here, control, bug someone else, huh?" Throwables * "Eat ... this!" * "Bombs away!" * "Grenade away!" * "Granata!" (Grenade!) * "Fireworks!" * "Hvataj!" (Catch this!) Deployables * "Guys, extra ammo here." * "Medic bag here!" * "Here's a first aid kit!" * "I placed a first aid kit here!" * "First aid kit, get your bandaid here." * "First aid kit, for anyone who needs it." * "Medic bag dropped." * "Ammo bag in place." * "Ammo bag dropped." * "Ammo, right here!" Drills * "Bušilica sjebana!" (The drill is fucked!) * "Bušilica zaustavljena!" (The drill has stopped!) * "I think the drill has jammed." * "Drill jammed guys!" * "The drill is fucked up!" * "The drill shat its pants!" Flashbangs * "My eyes hurt like a motherfucker!" * "Fuck me in the eye socket!" * "Argh, this burns like hell!" * "I'm-I'm blind! Come help me out!" * "My eyeballs are on fucking fire!" * "Jebem ti, kak' me bole oči!" (Fuck, my eyes hurt!) Smoke Grenades * "Wall of smoke!" * "Smoke bomb!" Tear Gas * "Argh fuck! Tear gas!" * "Watch out, tear gas!" Gage Mod Courier Packages * "Got it!" * "I got it!" * "It's delivered!" Map Specific Quotes Computers * "Kompjuter sjeban!" (The computer is fucked up!) * "The computer is acting up…like a kurva (whore)!" * "Something wrong with the computer." [[Birth of Sky|'Birth of Sky']] * "Yeah!" * "Alright, this is my time! Dragan's time!" * "Dragan born, unleash the Dragan!" [[Counterfeit (Payday 2)|'Counterfeit']] * "Hey." * "Found a crowbar." [[First World Bank (Payday 2)|'First World Bank']] * "Listen, this is a robbery. We won't hurt you. We are after bank money, not your's. Your money is insured. You lose nothing. Think of your family. Don't be a hero. Just stay quiet and down, and this will be over. You understand? Yeah..." - Robert De Niro - From Heat. '' [[Undercover (Payday 2)|'Undercover']] * ''"Sit!" * "Right now!" * "Talk, motherfucker!" * "You want to die today? Huh?" * "You want to die, huh?" * "SPEAK!" * "Are you fucking idiot?" * "Don't be brave!" * "Don't be a hero!" Safehouse General *''"You could also need some training, you're looking puffy."'' *''"Come, work out - you're looking fat."'' *''"They call me the Croatian Rocky."'' If the player is Dallas * "Dallas, come work out, get rid of that baby fat." If the player is Bodhi * "Hey surfer man." If the player is Rust *''"I still don't trust you, biker... Don't talk to me..."'' If the player is Jimmy * "The way you live, man.. I don't get it. It's like you don't care if you live, or die." If the player is Houston * "You shouldn't take so much shit from Hoxton, man." If the player is Sydney * "Sydney. You crazy bitch.. I like you." If the player is Sokol * "What? You want to play, huh? Come on and show me what you got." '' Idle *"Where's... where's my protein shake?"'' *''"Must remember leg day tomorrow... Yeah..."'' *''"Is it push up time, maybe?"'' *(Singing) "It's the eye of the tiger, it's the- deugh... Oh fuck this, man. I am no fucking singer!" *''*Heavy breathing during exercises*'' Gym at tier 1 *''"This gym needs a full, fucking upgrade."'' *''"Where did you get this equipment, eh? A museum? Fuck me, man..."'' Gym at tier 2 *''"Have you seen this new equipment? It's good stuff."'' *''"Don't just stand there, come work out. Get rid of some of that baby fat."'' *''"It doesn't feel like I'm in a prison gym anymore."'' *''"Train hard everyday and you get strong like me."'' *''"Look at these muscles, you fuckers. This is Croatian steel, right here, huh?"'' Category:Quotes